Dear Crazy Two-Leged Writers (Dear Fanfiction Writers)
by Angel Girl and Miss Wings
Summary: This is a Warriors styled, 'Dear Fanfiction Writers'. Our fave Warrior cats write strongly worded letters to fanfiction writers! Pleaes R&R, 5 updates a week (At least). Rated T because I'm worried. MY FIRST FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from DarkHorseBlueSky's and many other peolpe's fic's 'Dear Fanfiction Writers' stories for pretty much everything, I noticed warriors didn't seem to have any. So I thought, there are so many things that I and all you guys out there hate people doing to warrior cats. Here we go!**

Dear Crazy Two-leg Writers,

We do not curse or swear. We say 'Oh My StarClan' not 'Oh my God', we do not use the same swear words you two-legs do, we have our own style. Come on! We don't know you're language, therefore do not know what you use when you curse.

Sincerely, from a very annoyed

Mousefur.

**Look I figured she wouldn't have much time to shine. This I what it will be like! If you have ideas review them or PM me, reviews are welcomed. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't kick this off with only one annoyed letter from our favorite little kitty-wittys *Gets attacked by Berrynose* Ahhhhh get off me stupid furball! Enjoy!... Ahhhhhhh!**

Dear Crazy two-leged Writers,

Never in our right minds would we call our kits; Bladekit, Strongkit, Lilackit, Cactiskit, Sapphirekit etc. We have no idea what these are!

Not-so-Sincerely From

The Queens.

**Haha, in your face Berrynose! Anyho, review, and request ideas. Flames will still be used to roast my marshmellows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I have my first review! :D Hello kitty, *pokes finger into Berrynose's cage*So I will update this story 5 times a week at least, how many chapters I add will vary.  
**

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

There are 6 major group of cats: Starclan, The Dark Forest, ThunderClan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan. There are also three minor groups: Skyclan, The tribe of rushing water and The tribe of endless hunting. There are no other Clans, what so ever. Except the legend Clans that no longer exist.

Sincerely From,

Starclan.

**Meh, I'm a hypocrite. I like 'other clan's' stories. Thanks to Bubbling Chaos for this idea, you get a cookie for being my first reviewer! (::). R&R and so long for now my little 'paws! (I still have marshmallows if anyone is going to flame!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

We are not that closed minded! Eating fish all the time would put us off, even though we prefer the water we can still catch mice and a variety of voles.

From an annoyed,

Riverclan.

**A/N Thanks to Guest for this idea. Have a brownie [::]. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will not be adding heaps on they 5 days I do update, I am just getting this up and running. The amount of time's I update a day solely depends on how many ideas you little kits give me. XD.**

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

Bumblestripe is my mate. Even Erin Hunter says so, stop pairing me with Tigerheart, Jayfeather or anyother tom!

With (lack of) respect,

Dovewing.

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

My mother broke the warrior and medicine cat code. There is no way I would ever do the same thing, JayxDove paring will and never happen.

From a discusted,

Jayfeather.

**If you read the Warrior cats wiki, it clearly states that DovexBumble is an item.**

**Thanks heaps to SilverStorm489 for the Dovewing idea, and myself for the Jayfeaher.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya all you awesome little followers!**

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

My brother is not always grumpy and mean! He has his bad day's just like everyone else, he just get's annoyed at Starclan a lot.

From a very annoyed,

Lionblaze.

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

I am not in love, obsessed or absolutely crazy about my my stick, it is special to me but I am not stark-staring crazy about/over it.

From a grummpy,

Jayfeather.

**I go by my list, if I haven't posted yours hold the phone. I will do it, just wait it will come! Thanks to Guest for this idea(s)!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I came up with this idea myself :-)  
**

Dear Crazy Two-leged writers,

The only cat we let have a second life was Cinderpelt. We did this because she was ment to be a warrior NOT a medicine cat, so we let her reach for her dreams a second time as Cinderheart. Firestar died a warrior, just like he was ment to. Spottedleaf died a skilled medicine cat, that was what she was suppose to be. And what has happened has happened you cannot change that, 'What if' and 'If Onlys' are useless.

From,

Starclan

**Thanks heaps to Bubbling Chaos for the "What if's" idea. Uhhhh... Who let Berrynose out of his cage? More ideas are always welcome little ones!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my little friends!**

Dear You Crazy, Mad, Bonkers Two-leged Writers,

Why on earth would I **EVER** like my Starclan cursed half-sister Hollyleaf? Let alone get sweet with her? I **HATE, HATE, HATE** her and her useless excuses for brothers, the are revolting half-blood fox-hearts. Me and her will **NEVER EVER **get together, that is just desperate!

Not so Sincerly From a very annoyed,

Breezepelt.

**Thanks AGAIN to Bubbling Choas for this idea. Come on any of you others got ideas for me? AHHHHHHHHH! Berrynose, *Grabs frying pan***


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! All of a sudden I have heaps of requests. I have listed them and am going to work through them slowly but surely.**

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

Toms don't go with Tom's and no She-cats with She-cats, we are all straight! And the most of us you pair with the same gender already have mates!

From Large mobs of angry cats.

**Sorry if this one offened you. Thank you to Bubbling Chaos and Twirlgirl12 for this idea. I still have marshmallows if your going to flame this, ideas still welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry that I didn't update yesterday guys. If you are going to request an idea please be spacific and detailed maybe even write the skeleton of the letter so I get a good idea of what it is about.**

Dear Crazy Two-leged Writers,

I do not care about or for anyone, not even my sons or daughters. I only USE cats to get what I want; power, land, power, prey, power etc. Caring is for the weak, like Firestar, and what in Starclan made you even consider they would let me get re-born after my death? I caused so much pain and bloodshead they will be glad that I am gone for ever!

With discust,

Tigerstar, the greatest most powerfull leader under Silverpelt.

**Thanks to Contrary To Popular Belief for this idea! I love all my awesome reveiwers and folowers! Have a cookie or brownie: [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, my weekend was hectic! So here is a new chapter. I need more ideas** guys!

Dear Crazy Two-legged writers,

I have no kits! I had no mate, I hate every cat under the sun! My only siblings are; Socks and Ruby and my half siblings; Rusty/Firestar, Princess and the rest of Nutmeg and Jake's litter. There is no one else related to me!

Not so Sincerely,

From Scorge

PS: I hate you all!

**Thanks to all you little kits listening to my little stories! I screamed when I found out that Scorge and Firestar were half-brothers, but it's true! Jake is their father!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya guys! I am not sure who requested this or if they were even meaning this but anyhow!**

Dear Crazy Two-legged Writers,

Please don't flame us! We just want to be in all the biggest bestest prophecies, be the overall heroes, the handsomest tom and a perfect life! No more flames.

From

The Sue-Cats

**Common guy's I'm running out of ideas here! Give me some more please, all are welcome. Who ever said something about Sparkle cats have a Brownie [::].**


End file.
